Slippery Slope
by wildgirl509
Summary: Dave; Home, tired, and feeling needy. Karkat to save the day!


I sat in my bed, listening to Dave Sprite chat, and hearing the loud noises from Bro's room as Roxy yelled, "More, Strider, MORE!" I listened a little to what Dave Sprite was tellin' me, "So John was a real ass about how I didn't call him, and things got really aw-" Then he disappeared. And in busted Brobot. I sat up instantly, but Brobot laid on top of me, pinning me down. "B-Bro-!" Brobot covered my mouth, and I saw another mechanical hand come out of him as it started fondling my nipple. I tried to yell, but the muffling didn't help, much less the moans coming out as he twisted my nipple. I still yelled as his other hand stretched down and rubbed on my cock, making my cheeks BURN with flusterous heat. I jerked as he pulled down my jeans and rubbed on it, his metal hand hot. I squirmed, but he had me pinned down too well. I let the pleasure slowly melt in, soon nothing but muffled moans and blush coming out of me. He uncovered my mouth as his hand slid to one of his other hands, prodding the entrance to me. I gasped and started pleading that he wouldn't push his fingers in, but his finger slid in deeply. I moaned out what I could, "Ah! More! Please! I beg! PLEASE!" He did as I begged, sliding a second finger in and thrusting them deeply inside me, making my body HOT! I was getting rowdy, aching and trembling with intense pleasure. I felt his fingers start vibrating, and it only made my moans come out louder, "OH GOD BROBOT!" I couldn't handle it much more, I was on the VERGE! I slid my hand to his metallic cock and started stroking, even if it WAS just a robot cock. I moaned more as his fingers went deeper, and soon, I had to stop rubbing, because his fingertips were pressed against my prostate. I gasped as he kept thrusting those fingers against my prostate, and I spurted violently. "B-Brobot, I-I came, P-please s-stop now~!" I was feeling so weak, but Brobot just flipped me over, and shoved his metal cock in. I lost it, "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BROBOT, BROBOT! MMMMMMMMMMM, IT'S SO BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!"

(In another Universe...)

"H-EY! Karkat! What ar-E you doin'!? Glub glub!" Karkat covers the screen, "NOTHING FUCKASS, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Feferi left the room, and Karkat sighed and typed in more commands for Brobot to do as he rubbed it into his sheets. *Give Dave some cock* Brobot was videotaping, letting Karkat see all of Daves jerks and twists as he begged and moaned for more. It got Karkat too erect. *thrust for a while* So Brobot thrust, and Karkat started rubbing his cock to the video of Dave making those delicious faces that were driving him to the brink of a break up with Nepeta. He rubbed it more as he heard Dave's seductive moans, "Oh... Fuck Dave, just a little more.." He was so close, about to spurt out what his body needed to, when Dave cried out, "OH GOD I FUCKING LOVE THIS!" And Karkat came. He looked at the redness on his hands, the sickly sweet scent filling the air. *Make Dave cum* 'I TOLD ALL THOSE FUCKASSSES I COULD HACK IT.' And Brobot pounded harder, and Dave screamed out, "I'M- I'M CUMMING!" And Karkat knew Dave would give up then! *Clamp his cock* And a cum clamp latched onto Dave's cock. "B-Brobot!?" Brobot shoved harder and Dave yelped out, but it soon returned to those seductive moans. Karkat heard a few stomps from the monitor and released Dave, and he came as soon as that stupid Alpha Kid DIRK came in. "BROBOT! DAVE! GET UP!" Surprisingly, Brobot stood without need of an order. Dirk grabbed Brobot and shook him violently. *Hit Dirks stupid face* And Brobot SLAMMED his fist into Dirk's nose. It turned into a very bad brawl, but Dirk won when he chopped off Brobot's head. "Dave, what the hell were you DOING!?" "Bro, I swear, Brobot was doing that on his own!" "DON'T LIE TO ME LIL BRO!" "I SWEAR, I'M NOT!" Karkat laughed at their idiocy not to understand about the master hacker. Dirk grabbed Dave, "YOU DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Dave was crying now, his red eyes blurring up with tears, "Y-yes Bro." Dirk left and slammed the door, and Dave crawled onto the bed and cried as Karkat watched. He got on his pesterlog and tried to chat with Dave,

CG started pestering CTG:

CG: HEY FUCKASS.

CTG: Just leave me alone Karkat, I'm not in a good mood!

CG: NO SHIT, I WATCHED YOUR BROTHER DESTROY THAT DUMB ASS ROBOT HE MADE. SERVES HIM RIGHT, IT WAS STUPID ANYWAYS.

CTG: Wait, you watched him destroy Brobot? How?

^Karkat hadn't been thinking, and he needed a new cover up^

CG: WELL, YOUR BROTHER'S A FUCK ASS, YOU NEED A BETTER GUARDIAN.

CTG: Stop avoiding my question, how did you know he destroyed Brobot?

^He had been caught^

CG: I'M A MASTER HACKER, DUMB ASS, HOW ELSE?

CTG: You MADE Brobot do all that stuff to me!?

CG: I THINK YOUR THINK PAN IS BROKEN, BECAUSE I JUST SAID ALL OF THAT TO YOU.

CTG: Karkat... are you... GAY, for me?

CG: I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT TERM, DAVE HUMAN, BECAUSE ON OUR PLANET WE CAN DATE WHOEVER THE HELL WE WANT.

CTG: Oh, well, it means you want another guy. Karkat.. are you trying to be that kismesis thing with me!?

^SHIT.^

CG: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT? I WAS JUST TRYING TO HAVE SOME FUN!

CTG: W-well! If I ever see you, I'm gonna make you HATE yourself! I got BLAMED!

CTG ended the chat.

Kakat set down his computer and sighed, "Knew I should've never fell in love with that DAVE human..."


End file.
